


Little Do You Know . . .

by Just_A_Simple_Girl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Fuck I love my boss" cliche, 2/3 is still good tho, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Can Grillby fuck?, Don't get angry if I call them she/her, Everybody is chill, Except Linda, F/F, F/M, Frisk they/them pronouns, Fuckin PTA, Grillby owns a bar, Harper soon falls, Her home is usally Grill's ankle, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I have a bean OC, I really don't care, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, J-Just read pls, Linda insults Harper's cooking and Grillby almost burns down the school, Lucas is a bean and loud, M/M, Much uwu, My OC is his waitress, Not fast but not slow burn, OC is Harper, Pepper is still closeted, Pepper is the only quiet one, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, She has triplets, Still, Sunny and Lucas are openly gay, Sunny loves Grillby, The Author Regrets Everything, This story is just uwu, Triplets are beans, all together - Freeform, back to the story, the triplets are noice, they fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Girl/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Girl
Summary: "In a string of bad events, your mother lost her job. She came to me and asked for one, so after an interview, I gave her one as a waitress." he told his youngest daughter, crackling and speaking quietly. "But, Daddy, how did you two fall in luv?" she asked him, holding his fiery hand close to her chest. "That's a story for another night. You need rest now, sunshine."
Relationships: Grillby/Original Female Character(s)





	Little Do You Know . . .

"Daddy!!" Sunny shouted from her room that morning. It was his day off, and instead of spooning with his wife like he always did on those days, he had children who needed attention. It wasn't that he didn't love his children, but he knew what she wanted from him. So he obliged. That day, he gathered all three of his children, and began a story.

\----

I had only been on the surface for about two years. I got my own restaurant open and welcomed both races. It was slow at first, but word got around relatively quick, and soon, it became what it is now. It was about ten when happy hour started, and the first few who came in were a few girls, which included your mother. She looked different then, but still as beautiful as she does now. Her friends all went to another employee to purchase cards for the games, while she wandered over towards me. I looked at her as she handed me some money and orders some soda. I gave her what she wanted and she sat there, mumbling along to the music, drinking her drink, and looking around. She then posed an interesting question,

"Are you hiring?"

I was slightly taken aback. I then nodded and she asked for an interview, to which I gave her a date and time and she went off with her friends. I watched her for a moment before one of my regulars came in [Yes, Pepper, Dunkle Sans.] with his friend, who waved quietly with a smile. I waved back while handing him a drink and his friend some fries. They signed to ask if I was having stuff on my mind, so I sighed. "A woman came in with her friends, " I said, "she asked if we were hiring, and when I said yes, she walked off to join her counterparts. They're over there." I pointed to the group of women chatting about something, watching the male nod. "they seem nice. just go over and say hi or something. hell, hire her without the interview." That idea got shot down immediately by Frisk. "Sans, that's illegal." they signed, putting their hands on their hips. He just shrugged and drank his ketchup while they ate their fries quietly.

I ignored them from then on, still watching the girl and talking to other patrons. She soon came back up with her friends, who were all asking questions about me, which I answered truthfully. Some of them pulled out their wallet and put some money into the little tip jar I had out, which I had yet to empty from the past week. I thanked them quietly as your mother cleared her throat. I looked at her and she smiled widely. "Sir, meet my friends Chrysanthemum, we call her Chrys, Lilly, Nayren, Leyla, Gracie, and me! I'm Harper!"she spoke, her voice was like a child, high-pitched and happy as she pointed to each of her friends, then herself. I waved again and spoke, "Hello, ladies. I am the owner of this establishment, Grillby." I swear, I saw one's eyes turn to stars. Harper nodded and a few got a drink besides her. I asked if she was underage and she laughed. "For two more minutes, then I'm 21." which made me chuckle a bit. I went back into the kitchen, listening through the door at the teasing Harper was being given.

I pulled out a few ingredients and began cooking, I was all over the kitchen, preparing orders and setting it on plates, then I went to Harper and pushed a tray in front of her, full of plates.

"Time to show me what you've got. Get going."

And off she went. She ran towards tables, placing down plates quickly, serving more alcohol, and writing down orders on some that I hadn't asked her to, which made me crack a smile inside. She then came back with dishes and more orders, hanging them where others were and asking where the sink was, she then raced to it and began washing dishes with no problem. I smiled a bit more as I walked back there. I began cooking again and handing her more plates, which she took out and came back with the same stuff as last time. I knew that interview was gonna confirm it. She would be working here. She waved as her friends soon were getting tired and drunk quickly. I waved her off, but not before giving her some money for her first shift. She thanked me and ran off to go be the driver as her friends all piled in. It was exciting to realize I might have somebody lively like her in the bar regularly.

After locking up for the night, I went to my apartment, laying down and sighing. My mind drifted around to throughout the day, but the thing that popped up the most about it was her. Harper. She looked great and I soon rubbed my eyes while falling into a long, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Quotev: @WhyAreWeAllHere  
> Wattpad: @GhostyGirl126
> 
> uwu I work hard please enjoy dis


End file.
